El príncipe del crimen
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Sebastián, después de una de sus misiones, llega al departamento, que comparte con el único consultor criminal del mundo, con "algo" que les cambiará su vida, pero con lo que podrán dejar un heredero, de cierto modo. — Mormor, Reto 20 días OTP Parent!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked —
1. La llegada

"**El príncipe del crimen"**

* * *

Sebastián, después de una de sus misiones, llega al departamento, que comparte con el único consultor criminal del mundo, con "algo" que les cambiará su vida, pero con lo que podrán dejar un heredero, de cierto modo. — Mormor, Reto 20 días OTP Parent!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked —

* * *

_Fanfiction dedicado a mi Moores c: ~ que quería ver escritos míos, aquí tienes baby ;D ~_

* * *

"**La llegada"**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_941 palabras según Word._

Se pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos, como queriendo borrar aquella imagen que estos le ofrecían, porque simplemente era demasiado surrealista, demasiado absurdo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, ¡simplemente no podía ser!

Sacó su pálida mano de sus ojos achocolatados, pero la imagen no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, sino que ahora su mente comenzaba a apreciar más detalles, casi como burlándose de su estado.

Y algunos se preguntaran, ¿qué podía impactar tanto a la mente criminal más grande de Inglaterra, si es que no era del mundo?, pues la respuesta era muy fácil.

Frente a él estaba el ex coronel de ejército británico, Sebastián Moran, un hombre conocido por su frio semblante y por su gran habilidad con las armas — siendo que era el mejor tirador de Europa, sino del mundo —.

Pero no era la imagen del hombre lo que lo impactaba, claro que no, pues hace unos años ya que vivía con aquel hombre, que era su mano derecha y amante. Claro que la imagen del hombre rubio, que tenía un rifle colgando de su hombre, no fue lo que lo impacto, sino que lo que realmente lo desconcertó fue aquel pequeño bulto de sucias mantas, la mayoría ensangrentadas, que Sebastián cargaba con una delicadeza que no la creía propia de aquel hombre.

— Querido Seb… ¿qué es eso? — Preguntó el hombre de elegante traje, intentando aclarar su brillante mente. Habían pocas cosas que lo hacían sentir desconcertado, como estaba en aquel momento, y sólo sabía una cosa, no le agradaba aquella sensación.

— ¿Con tu brillante mente no puedes saber que es un bebé? — Bufó el hombre de cabello rubio, cerrando la puerta del departamento, que ambos compartían como vivienda y como base de planeación de los crímenes, pues había estado parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Con un paso pesado se sacó el rifle, cargando al bebé con cuidado de no despertarlo, para dejarlo sobre la mesa que raramente usaban para comer, pues sobre aquella mesa siempre quedaban las armas que ocuparía en sus misiones o bien los papeles que planificaban los crímenes.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Seb — El hombre de cabello negruzco observó cómo Sebastián se sentaba con cuidado en el sofá que tenían, con cuidado de no despertar a aquel bebé rubio, que tenía el cabello casi idéntico al hombre que lo cargaba.

Al ver con el cuidado que lo trataba no reparó un poner un puchero de reproche, casi riéndose cuando vio al hombre bufar.

— No hagas esas caras, Jim — Al decir aquellas palabras notó como los ojos del nombrado Jim brillaban con una malicia a la que estaba acostumbrado ya.

— Sólo respóndeme ya, Sebastián — El gran James "Jim" Moriarty, el hombre más peligroso que podía tener el mundo, miraba a cierta distancia a Sebastián, no queriendo acercarse por aquella "cosa", que el mayor de ellos cargaba.

— Cuando termine de hacer el trabajo y me aseguraba que todos estuviesen muertos, sentí un llanto venir de una de las habitaciones — Comenzó a hablar con cierto cansancio, observando al infante, de piel lechosa, que tenía entre sus brazos —, entre en la habitación y había una de las prostitutas muertas, seguro que por una sobredosis o algo así, y el bebé estaba a su lado… sólo… no pude dejarlo ahí, ¿bien? — Bufó mirando a su jefe.

— ¿Acaso el gran coronel Sebastián Moran se compadeció de un pequeño bebé? — Moriarty no tuvo más que ver al hombre, para conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta, haciéndolo enojar al saberla. — ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS NOSOTROS CON ESA COSA?!

Aquel grito, que salió en uno de los tantos arrebatos a los que Sebastián estaba acostumbrado, despertó a aquel pequeño bebé, que no tendría más de un mes de edad, que al no estar acostumbrado a aquellos gritos, comenzó a llorar a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían, haciendo que James Moriarty diera un brinco sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

Pero el hombre de facciones serias y con cicatrices en su faz, ni siquiera se sorprendió ni se perturbo ante aquel llanto, sino que en vez de aquello lo cogió en brazos, comenzando a arrullarlo lentamente, murmurándole lo que parecía ser una suave canción, para que el bebé volviera a caer a su tranquilo sueño, ajeno al peligroso lugar en el que se encontraba.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, después de que el pequeño bebé se durmiese. Ambos hombres no habían mencionado palabra alguna, casi como esperando que el otro lo fuese a romper.

— ¿Nunca has pensado que sería bueno educar a alguien para dejarle tu legado de realeza, James? — El hombre de ojos azules fue el que rompió el silencio, mirando al hombre.

— ¿Apelando a mi ego, mi querido Tigre? — Sonrió con aquella superioridad, sin notar como ya había caído en el juego de Sebastián uno en el que nunca, a pesar de su mente superior, sabía cómo terminaba cayendo.

— Siempre es bueno que alguien siga tu imperio, Jim, ¿no lo crees? — Habló el hombre sonriéndole, viendo como su ardid había resultado, pues sabía que apelando al ego del criminal era cuando más podía lograr cosas.

— Que te quede claro que yo no lo cuidaré, Seb, y si interviene con mis asuntos lo eliminaré, ¿entendido Tigre? — Habló con su voz seria, él no pensaba en cuidar a un infante que sólo babeaba y se ensuciaba, claro que no, eso no era para él.

Claro que cuando el niño fuera creciendo el moldearía su mente, para enseñarle al mocoso como era ser un rey como él, pero por ahora… que Sebastián su ocupase de aquel niño, no era su problema, o eso pensó…


	2. Noche en vela

"**Noche en vela"**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_412 según Word_

La tenue luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación, iluminación dada gracias al sistema eléctrico nocturno de las calles de Londres, pues sería algo estúpido pensar que la era la luz de la Luna o algo así, pensó uno de los cuerpos recostados en la cama, que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Sus ojos observaban, con cierto desagrado, aquel bebé que dormía acurrucado sobre el pecho en que él debería haber estado recostado, porque él era el único que tenía derecho a tocar de aquella manera a Sebastián.

No entendía como el ex coronel se había compadecido de aquel ser, tanto que había ido sin chistear a comprarle algunas cosas que necesitaba aquel mocoso, además seguramente tendrían que llegarlo a un médico, pues no sabían que cosas podía tener aquel ser, ni si estaba en buenas condiciones o no.

Bufando se revolvió en la cama, terminando dándole la espalda a aquella imagen de Sebastián profundamente dormido con aquel infante acurrucado en su pecho. Estaba frustrado y no se podía dormir, cosa que lo hacía enojar aún más, pues no podía conciliar el sueño sino estaba apoyado en el rubio, pero no le daría el gusto de decirle aquello.

Estaba odiando la situación, odiaba a ese estúpido bebé, pero este aún no se "interponía" en sus asuntos, pues como no iba a decir de su pequeño problema para dormir, se ponía entre la espada y la pared en esa situación.

Se forzó en por pensar en algún nuevo crimen, como fastidiar a Sherlock Holmes y a su burdo y aburrido compañero, pero claro, su psicópata mente estaba fija en la imagen de aquel mocoso rubio y los problemas que le ocasionaría.

En su mente le preocupaba, de cierta forma, el hecho de que tal vez Sebastián se fuese ablandando en su trabajo.

Si Sebastián le fallaba en uno de los trabajos a él ya no le serían "utilizables" las capacidades del tirador, siendo que tendría aquel lado de su mente que le decía que debía deshacerse de las cosas inútiles.

Pero Sebastián nunca le había fallado ninguna misión, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron su relación y no dejó que el rubio durmiese en toda la noche.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era confiar en Sebastián Moran, en que su Tigre no le fallaría.

Pero su mente no se cansó de pensar, siendo que en vela toda la maldita noche… todo por culpa de aquel mocoso, pensó fastidiado.


	3. Pañales

"**Pañales"**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_665 palabras según Word._

Observó atentamente como Sebastián le daba de beber el contenido de aquel biberón al bebé, al que el ex militar había insistido en llamar Elric.

Suspiró con pesadamente, mirando al hombre. Odiaba no tener su atención, lo odiaba de verdad, pero no era algo que James Moriarty iba admitir con facilidad.

Respiró con suavidad, intentando contenerse, intentando no tener uno de sus tantos arrebatos, que seguramente harían llorar a esa cosa, pero fue en ese instante en que frunció el ceño, sintiendo aquel apestoso hedor venir de aquel ser.

— Seb, apesta. — Gruñó con fuerza el consultor criminal, observando como el hombre rubio se apoyaba al bebé en uno de sus hombros, comenzando a golpear la espalda del infante con suavidad.

— Ya lo sé, pero primero déjame hacer esto — Le sorprendió con la suavidad con que Sebastián hablaba, casi como no queriendo asustar al bebé. — No es como si pudiese hacer todo con Elric en un momento, James.

— Pero apesta y no quiero que mi departamento apeste a mierda. — Gruñó con fuerza, mirando al hombre rubio, que únicamente suspiró y comenzó a despejar la mesa, poniendo una manta sobre la mesa, para luego comenzar a sacar las cosas que había comprado aquella mañana.

Las cosas básicamente eran un par de mantas, los pañales, toallas húmedas, talco y unos pijamas, gorritos y mitones para proteger al niño del frio, aunque Sebastián sabía bien que debía comprar más cosas para el pequeño Elric.

— ¿Dónde piensas hacerlo dormir? — Preguntó Moriarty mirando al tirador hacer aquellas cosas.

— En el cuarto que está al lado del de nosotros, le pondré una cuna ahí y le haré un cuarto, James, nunca gasto el dinero que me pagas y con eso compraré todas las cosas para el bebé. — Habló el rubio, recostando al bebé sobre la manta, comenzando a sacarle la ropita con cuidado, para luego sacarle el pañal, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras el bebé lo miraba con sus ojitos café, que a pesar de su corta edad, parecían anhelantes de conocimientos.

Sacó el pañal y lo cerró mirando al otro hombre.

— ¿Te quedas viéndolo? — Preguntó el rubio señalando al bebé — Necesito botar esto y la basura, para que no te sigas enfadando, princesita. — Se rio viendo como el castaño bufaba.

— Cállate Sebastián. — Gruño y se puso frente al mocoso que lo miraba, con esos ojos que se parecían mucho a los de él. Por su parte el rubio tomó la basura para salir a botarla.

El criminal miró al bebé, acercándose lentamente a él, curioso al verlo así, era una cosa tan pequeña e insignificante.

Lo observó atento, era una criatura pequeña, indefensa, que no le servía de nada, ni siquiera para una miserable misión para perturbar a alguien.

Eso pensaba, inclinado sobre el bebé, cuando sintió algo caliente en su pecho, que comenzaba a crecer alrededor de su torso.

Lentamente bajo su vista, viendo la humedad en su traje, sabiendo lo que aquella humedad era…

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — Gritó con fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño bebé comenzara a llorar con toda la fuerza que su cuerpecito le permitía asustado por el grito del consultor criminal.

Quiso darle un golpe, para que el mocoso se callase finalmente, pero la firme mano de Sebastián se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué haces, James? — Le gruñó soltándolo, tomando al pequeño Elric para comenzar arrullarlo, buscando que se calmará y dejase de llorar así. — ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

— ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Esa pequeña peste orino mi traje Westwood! — Le gritó alterado, gruñendo señalando la gran mancha en su traje alterado.

— ¡Es sólo un bebé, James! ¡Elric no sabe que eres una princesita! ¡Además tienes miles de trajes, James! — Le espeto el hombre rubio intentando calmar al asustado bebé que no dejaba de llorar, asustado.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — Espetó James, dándose vuelta y yéndose a su estudio, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo, mientras que en su estudio comenzó a quitarse su arruinado traje, lanzándolo a donde fuese, simplemente su poca paciencia se estaba acabando…

_Gracias a los r eview, me hacen felices, sigan enviándolos~ ;D ~ Lamentó la tardanza por este capítulo :c, mi persona ha estado ocupada por la universidad, ¡creo que la parte buena es que me ha ido bien c:! ~Bueno, espero no tardar mucho en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer y por comentar c: ~ Auf Wirdersehen~_


	4. Abrazos

"**Abrazos"**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_676 palabras según Word._

Habían pasado los meses desde que esa pequeña peste — pequeña peste para Jim Moriarty —, había aparecido en los brazos de Sebastián Moran — su mano derecha y amante —.

Largos meses y el pequeño infante tenía ya unos seis meses de vida, siendo que ya estaba comenzando a querer caminar — cosa de la cual Jim se sorprendía un poco, pero no podía evitar reírse, pies el bebé ni siquiera podía gatear con propiedad aún —, sujetándose de los muebles para no caer, pero Moriarty siempre se burlaba de que a pesar de aquellos intentos muchas veces el pequeño había terminado sobre su pequeño trasero, dándose más de una vez un golpe demasiado fuerte.

Claro está que aquella risa se le quitaba cuando el mocoso comenzaba a llorar y Sebastián tenía que dejar lo que estuviera haciendo, ya fuera estar planificando junto a él algo, haciendo de comer o simplemente limpiando un arma, para ir a tomar en brazos al pequeño niño, que al sentir los brazos de su "padre" se quedaba quieto inmediatamente y dejaba de llorar, siendo que la mente alocada de Jim Moriarty le hacía creer que el niño hacía aquello para que el ex militar le prestase atención sólo a él.

Aquel día, uno de los muchos en que se había tenido que quedar a vigilar de aquella criatura — siendo que después de lo ocurrido con lo de su traje no había vuelto a acercarse al menos de un metro y ni se diga de vigilarlo mientras le cambiaban el pañal —, mientras Sebastián tomaba una ducha, vio como Elric se intentaba levantar, como siempre lo intentaba hacer, siendo que el resultado era el mismo de siempre.

El pequeño niño termino cayéndose con fuerza al suelo, siendo que estaba vez cayó sobre su pequeña espaldita, golpeándosela uno de los cojines del sofá, siendo que había comenzado a llorar inmediatamente, reclamando la atención de su "padre", para que fuera con él y lo recogiera del suelo.

Jim chasqueó la lengua al escucharlo llorar y sus ojos cafés miraron con fijeza al niño, al cual sus regordetas mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas y pequeñas lágrimas caían de esos ojos cafés, como los suyos.

El mocoso ni siquiera podía decir alguna palabra, ni siquiera podía gatear, ni muchos menos caminar. Lo único que hacía era fastidiarlo con sus incesantes llantos, con el olor a mierda que desprendía cada que Sebastián le cambiaba el pañal. Realmente odiaba a esa criatura, incluso la odiaba más de lo podía odiar a Sherlock Holmes, lo cual era un gran logró, si se ve de cierta perspectiva.

Al ver que Sebastián no salía del baño, pues supuso que el francotirador no escuchaba aquel llanto por el agua de la regadera caer, suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, lo sacaría él de la ducha y lo obligaría a ver a aquel mocoso que él les había tirado de carga.

Pero aquellos pensamientos y acciones fueron frenadas para cuando paso por el lado del bebé que lloraba, siendo que el pequeño niño le cogió con sus manos regordetas parte de la tela de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué quieres, pequeña peste? — Gruñó y se agacho a su altura, mirando a Elric, que hipaba con sus ojitos llorosos y su rostro enrojecido, estirando sus regordetas manitas hacía Jim, para que lo tomará.

El criminal consultor lo miró un instante y suspiró pesadamente, tomándolo en brazos, siendo que el pequeño se acurrucó en sus brazos, dejando de hipar — cosa que era lo más importante para Moriarty en aquel momento —.

— Si te cagas o vomitas te tiraré por la ventana… — Bufó, dejando estar al niño entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con cuidado, y él volvía a sentarse, siguiendo planificando como sería uno de los trabajos que un empresario le había pedido que realizara.

Para cuando Sebastián salió del baño, la escena que vio fue demasiado irreal, pues el criminal consultor, que tanto gruñía y se quejaba por el pequeño Elric, lo tenía abrazado contra su pecho, con el niño dormido, como si fueran los brazos más seguros del mundo…

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!... lamento tanto la tardanza con el fanfic... la universidad no me deja . y cuando tuve un tiempo libre se me cruzó por mi camino Doctor Who... Oh, sí... ahora soy una Whovian, Sherlocked y muchas cosas más, marditos fandom que me atrapan (?), espero que les guste el capitulo, c:, gracias a los que comentan ~_


End file.
